<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Girl by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980011">Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Teddy Boy John Lennon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Lennon/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pungent smell of sulphur filled that little space that was between them. The white hot flame of the match lit the girl’s face and made her lashes cast a shadow around her eyes. She looked  like one of Mimi’s expensive porcelain dolls, John thought. A funny thing, these dolls, delicate and pretty but if you kept looking at them for too long, their beady eyes turned malicious. John never looked at them for too long anymore. </p>
<p>John squinted past the girl’s mussed up blonde hair which cascaded down her sleek shoulders, a few strands enticingly curled down her breasts. The room was dingy but alright as far as John could tell. The plush carpet was a nice touch. More importantly, they were alone. Only his mate Pete knew about this abandoned council house, which they dubbed their fuck pad one night and had a laugh about it. John could not quite remember how many girls he had brought here. He made them toss him off, some birds would give him a good knee trembler, even fewer of them would let him stick it in. Birds could be awfully posh, even the ones who acted all whorish. </p>
<p>And now John had brought her. A bit different, this one, John reckoned. At first he thought her prim and proper and he would poke fun at her but she never blushed the faintest whenever he made crude remarks so he got bored of that after a while. Next, he had asked her to come meet him and his gang of art students at the Cracke and to his delight she had showed up. Dressed in black from head to toe, she had knocked the wind out of him. Of course, he had ignored her the whole evening. If she had been hurt, she had not showed it because for the most of the evening she had been talking and laughing with some guy John did not know. He knew he wanted to cripple that stupid git though. A few weeks later he had asked her if her boyfriend would allow her to go see “Jailhouse Rock” in theatre with him. She had said that she did not have a boyfriend because her heart belonged to Elvis. John liked that because he felt the same about Elvis. So they had gone and it had been gear. Just like larking about with Pete only better because on their way home they had gone hysterical over all the things that made Elvis king and when John had said that he liked the way Elvis would curl his lips, she had just sighed appreciatively and had tucked her arm into his. They had arrived way too soon at her house, John had wished the night would go on forever. When she let go of his arm, a wave of disappointment had washed over John. When she had turned to face him, John wanted to kiss her but he had not dared. Instead she had smiled broadly at him and said that she liked his Buddy Holly look. John had felt his cheeks flush red, he had forgotten that he was still wearing his damn glasses. Embarrassment had made him clench his teeth and he had stared at his boots which were very Rock ‘n’ Roll and he had felt like a phoney. He had heard her chuckle and it had sounded a bit wicked but then her hand had been on his chest and she had leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, being on her tippy toes because although she was tall for a bird, he was taller. It had caught John off guard and only when she had turned her back towards him, he could bring himself to say goodnight. When John had finally collapsed into his own bed, he had tossed himself off but he had done it with his eyes closed so that he did not have to look at the Elvis poster hanging from the ceiling. Instead he had thought about the girl’s soft lips around his prick.  </p>
<p>A bit different, this one, John reckoned. There was this nagging feeling at the back of John’s mind, that a girl like her did not belong in a place like this. His eyes wandered back to the girl’s doll face and then further down where the girl’s black knitted jumper hugged her tits nicely. A good handful, John thought, and John had big hands. The girl had been quiet except for the faintly ragged breathing. She was scared or excited or both, John thought and for reasons John did not understand, it made his prick grow hard in his drainpipes.</p>
<p>The match had burned down dangerously close to his fingers, so John blew it out. “Alright,” John said and put his right hand on the girl’s cheek, his thumb digging a bit too harshly into the thin layer of baby fat still covering her cheekbone. It made her gasp and John took the opportunity and pressed his mouth on hers. She kissed him back rather urgently, her tongue hotly in his mouth, her slender arms slung around his neck. His right hand fisted firmly into her silky hair, his other hand cupped her arse. She moaned into his mouth when John pressed his erection against her stomach. John could not remember the last time he had been this hard. He broke the kiss and shoved her away lightly. “Will you do something for me?” John asked. “Yes,” the girl said without hesitation but merely a whisper. “Alright then. Go down on your knees.” </p>
<p>The words sounded dirty to John and he felt a pang of guilt. So pretty, she was. Out of his league if he was being honest. Part of him did not want to taint her but the feeling of mad want and his throbber straining painfully against his trousers was overwhelming. Part of him took pleasure in corrupting a good girl if he was being honest. </p>
<p>The girl fell down on her knees with a soft thud, her fingers hooked in John’s<br/>
waistband to steady herself. When John began to fumble blindly with the metal belt buckle, the girl dragged her fingernails slowly down John’s thighs and eventually placed her hands neatly on her knees. He could have come in his trousers right this moment like a fucking teenager. “Fucking ‘ell”, John muttered and finally managed to push down his drainies. He tucked on his stiff cock mindlessly, his eyes firmly trained on the girl in front of him. He imagined he could see her smirk but then again it was dark and he did not wear his glasses. </p>
<p>Cold, slender fingers pushed his hand away. With her hand firmly around his cock, she looked up at John. “Tell me how you want it, will ya?” Those fucking doe eyes, John thought and could not say anything so the girl took him in her mouth and it was so much better than John had imagined it all those nights in bed at Mendips. Her lips were soft against his sensitive flesh and her tongue pressed nicely against his prick. He watched her blonde head bop up and down in a steady rhythm. His cock felt warm and slick in her mouth and John knew he would not last long. He groaned and she responded with a contented hum which sent jolts of pleasure in his groin. When she let go of his cock and gasped for air, John was enraptured with her eagerness. When she circled and licked the tip of his cock, John wondered if that was how she would lick an ice lolly. In the spur of a moment, he grabbed her head and shoved her mouth back on his cock forcefully. It made her gag a little and John chuckled. Adorable. Just for good measure and to dispel any traces of smugness, he thrusted his hips forward again. The girl let out a muffled moan which sounded desperate. Wanton. John could not tell but either way it made his lips turn into a wicked smile but when a tear rolled down the girl’s cheek, John thumbed it away carefully and told her that she was so good to him. </p>
<p>The girl squirmed and pressed her free hand against the inside of her thigh and John wondered if she was as turned on as he was; if he turned her on. The girl twisted her wrist in just the right way and grazed her teeth slightly across his flesh. John knew he was spent. “Swallow. Don’t spit,” he commanded and released himself into the girl’s mouth. His hand wandered down to her throat and John could feel her swallow like he told her to. John thought it was the sexiest thing a bird has ever done for him and his knees almost gave out. He rode his orgasm out as long as he could, pulled out and tucked himself away. </p>
<p>The girl was still kneeling, her legs spread apart ever so slightly, with her hand still on her thigh, her skirt hitched up enough to expose milky skin. John expected her to wipe her mouth in disdain, just like all the birds did but she did not. Instead she pawed at his right leg, pleading “please”. </p>
<p>Usually, John couldn't have cared less, a right bastard he was but something about her was different. His eyes were drawn to her thighs, well-toned as if she was a dancer. The girl was squirming slightly and when she said his name, her voice was hoarse and the smudged mascara and her pink cheeks made her look more feral than demure. Against his better judgement, John knelt before the girl, cupped her face and only hesistated ever so slightly before kissing her mouth. He could taste the saltiness of his own cum and for the briefest moment he saw images of him and Pete tossing it off to Bridget Bardot flash before his eyes. John groaned at the unwanted memory and proceeded to carefully push the girl to the ground, parting her legs with his knee and coming to rest on his elbows, his face only inches from the girl's. </p>
<p>"What's that, girl? Got all worked up, did ya? A naughty one you are," John chuckled and shoved his hand clumsily under the girl's skirt. "You made me," the girl simply said and bucked her hips into John. John felt the wetness through her lace knickers and the way she pressed into his touch so unabashedly excited John to no end. He knew the whorish kind of birds who put on an act of what they thought would get him going and mind you that was great. But this girl, maybe this was real, John thought. Maybe he really did that to her and maybe she wanted him. Him, and not just some guy. "Is that so? Well, I better take care of it then." With that John sat back on his heels, hooked his fingers in the waistband of the girl's knickers and tugged them slowly down her legs, then stuffing them into his back pocket. The dark curls between her legs were in stark contrast to her pale skin and John thought it looked beautiful. </p>
<p>"What? Do you need me to tell you what to do?" the girl teased. “Oh aye, shut up, will ya?” John chuckled and slapped the girl’s thigh slightly. He got a moan in response but he wasn’t sure whether it was in earnest or good natured mockery. Either way, they both started to laugh and John let go of tension he didn’t know he held. Maybe he didn’t have to put on an act either, John thought. Because, in all honesty, John wasn’t so sure what to do. ‘Course he’d licked some birds before but he never found much pleasure in it. Just something he did when he felt generous and truth be told, something he did because he once spied on some guy going down on Julia and seeing his mother like that, well it made him hard although he knew it was wrong. But this one was different and her fantastic thighs were a good place to start. </p>
<p>John placed light kissed on her legs and couldn’t help but smile when he heard the girl sigh contentedly. When he reached the spot where he’d slapped her before, he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh. This time, the girl cried out and when John looked up he saw her biting her lip. “‘M sorry, too much?”, genuine concern laced his voice. “It’s alright...just, don’t tease, John,” the girl breathed. “You want it that bad, eh?” John leaned over the girl again and touched the her lip, where her teeth were still biting down hard. “Don’t hurt yerself.” The girl let go of her lip and the moment she took a shaky breath, John pushed his index and middle finger inside her. She felt tight around John and slick with arousal. Her eyes were blown wide as she looked at John and groaned obscenely. “Fuck, girl”, was all John could mutter and to his own surprise he felt that his cock was half hard again. He began to push in and out of her in a steady pace, slow at first because despite her protest, he enjoyed teasing her. He enjoyed feeling her clench around his fingers, he enjoyed the musky smell of her cunt, he enjoyed her ragged breathing and the flushed skin. Most of all he enjoyed that she never looked away, she looked right at him and she made John feel like he was all she needed to see ever again. And John felt like he never wanted to let her go again. </p>
<p>“John, please, I can’t...I...”. Adorable, John thought but said: “You have to tell me, ya know. Tell me what you want.” John flashed her a cheeky smile. For one because he quite literally had gained the upper hand but also because he wanted to hear the girl talk dirty to him. He wanted her to say all those wanton things with her pretty mouth. “Please make me cum, John. I just...I need to cum, John.” “Okay, luv”, John kissed her lips and then nestled himself between her legs. His left hand lay heavy on her thigh, fingers digging in the flesh, just where he had teased her before and where a bruise would be visible the next day. He removed his right hand and looked at his slick fingers in amazement. “Think you can handle some more?” The girl let out a helpless whine which sent bolts of pleasure straight to John’s core. “I’ll take it as a ‘yes’.” He was properly finger fucking the girl now. This beautiful girl, spread out for him, just for him, on the clatty floor with the plush carpet. </p>
<p>The girl was panting and John could tell by the contractions in her lower body that she must be close. So he put his mouth on the girl’s cunt and did what Thelma once explained to him all girls would like. Evidently she didn’t tell him cock and bull because the girl once more bucked her hips, and then came all over John’s fingers muttering expletives. John looked up and gave her a sheepish smile. “Okay?” “Splendid”, the girl sighed contently. John crawled up next to her and for a while they lay next to each other, listening to each other’s breath. John thought that he could fall asleep just like that, with her by his side, feeling her heartbeat faintly where their arms touched. It took a lot for him to snap out of it and instead propped himself on his elbow. “Well, that was something else, girl”, he cooed lazily, brushing a strand of damp blonde hair out of the girl’s face and then fishing for his pack of cigarettes. The match once more illuminated the girl’s face but this time she just looked serene. Still so very pretty but with the black smudges under her eyes, the tangled blonde hair, the swollen pink lips, she looked tainted. And John revelled in the fact that it was him who had done it to her.</p>
<p> “Give us one? A ciggie?”, the girl asked whilst turning her head to face John. “No. I don’t want me girl to become a regular smoker, you see”, John dismissed her and took another drag from his cigarette. “Your girl?” John felt his cheeks burn up and he prayed that it was too dark for the girl to see his embarrassment. “Well, yeah... I thought today was rather grand. Could do it again sometime methinks", John took another drag from his cigarette, trying his best to sound cool. The girl scoffed in response but John could see her lips curl into a smile. </p>
<p>"Here", John held the burning cigarette before the girl's face, "if yer going to smoke it'll be like this." The girl raised her head slightly, putting her lips aroung the filter, almost touching John's fingers, taking a drag. "Okay", the girl exhaled and John wasn't sure to what she'd agreed exactly but he hoped that they'd continue whatever it was that they started today. In fact, he'd let her smoke all his cigarettes if it meant to shag her properly.</p>
<p>“You roughed me up quite a bit”, the girl spoke again with a tinge of amazement. “What’s that?” The girl bent her knees in response and John sat up in an effort to see. The girl’s knees were chafed where the carpet had dug into her skin. Bruised her knees while she sucked me off, John thought. Bruised her knees when I almost fucked that pretty mouth. John could feel his stomach knot at the sight and when he shuffled to bend over the girl’s legs he was acutely reminded that his cock in fact was still a bit hard. “Kiss it better?” John snorted but placed two light kisses on the girl’s knees nonetheless. “Gone soft now, Lennon?” The girl teased, nudging his arm with her foot. “Don’t be daft, birdie”, he replied matter of factly and stood up with a groan. “Come ‘head, time to return you home.” He grabbed the girl’s slender hand and dragged her to her feet. </p>
<p>When they walked down the street, his arm slung over her shoulder, John found that she fit him rather nicely. And when he peeled himself out of his drainpipes later at home, he noticed the black lace knickers still being in his back pocket. Quite the sinful bird his girl was, John thought, pulling his cock from his y-fronts. He desperately needed another wank after today.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>